


The Others And Him - [Roman centric]

by AidanJail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Jealousy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Roman compares himself to the others.~~Okay, so, this is old, ngl here, it originated from a request by @not-cam-pad (on tumblr) in one of our shared server to write a small Roman angst drabble, written on the 2nd of April 2019 (that’s more than 4 months ago, wtf). I didn’t post it back then because I was working on other projects, and then I ended up forgetting all about this thing I wrote. So. Roman angst, written in April.





	The Others And Him - [Roman centric]

Let’s talk about the Prince, shall we?

Roman who used to think beauty was perfection, and all that mattered, that you needed to be seen and the center of attention to exist. But the others don’t work that way. Logan and him both try to be the center of attention, but Logan doesn’t try to put on a show, just to share his knowledge and yet he still gets so much attention. And Virgil doesn’t want to be the center of attention but somehow always gets plenty of it, simply because Patton is all over him. And Roman just… Wants the attention. But when he gets it, it’s always to be told that it’s too much, that he’s annoying, bothering them, being stupid, acting too much. And he does not get it because why? He’s pretty, he’s magnificent, he’s strong, why don’t people love him? He’s the most important, why don’t people like him as much? Why does Virgil, the guy who does his best to be mean, and dark, and so not fashionable, gets so much attention from Patton? Why does Logan, who keeps acting like everyone is beneath him, just like Roman, but wrong because he’s not pretty, he’s not strong, why does he get to be listened to? And why does Patton get everything he wants?

Roman gets nothing. Roman gets comments on how extra he is, on how much he’s egocentric, how annoying he is. He gets shut down, told to stop. His inputs, his offers of solutions meet a stop.

Roman feels useless. He probably is too, right? Because he doesn’t get that much love. They criticise him.

Maybe he deserves it after all. He’s not strong. He’s not even that pretty, probably.

He’s not smart.

He’s nothing.


End file.
